A vehicle typically includes a seating assembly designated for an operator occupant of the vehicle. The seating assembly sometimes includes a temperature altering element that can selectively provide heat to or take away heat from (i.e., cool) the seating assembly, which increases the comfort of the occupant of the seating assembly. The occupant of the seating assembly typically has to activate and deactivate manually, through a user interface, the temperature altering element.